


万圣节前夜黑魔法

by SpinneSpinne



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Lou Reed(Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 沙雕OOC段子，我脑子坏了





	万圣节前夜黑魔法

这是很重要的日子，对黑魔法师们来说。  
作为一个黑魔法师，你可以在万圣节前夜做很多事情。捉一只可怜的小妖怪啦，召唤哪个牛掰的前辈亡魂在线答疑啦，穿戴上全副行头混进哪个满是愚蠢年轻人的派对里恶作剧啦，全随你高兴。一年里有意思的事情全在这一天。  
今晚，Lou可能是全世界唯一一个不开心的黑魔法师。当然啦，这没什么，Lou对自己说。快乐！这个字眼和黑魔法师的身份多不相称！这堕落的时代啊，年轻的黑魔法师们竟只顾寻欢作乐，只有他还独自研习痛苦的炼金术！  
然而，伟大的黑魔法师Lou Reed今晚的烦恼竟是如此琐屑。困扰他的并非什么古卷里前人留下的难题，不过是几个吵闹着要糖的孩子罢了。  
Lou粗声粗气地说：“这里没有糖给你们。”  
“不给糖就捣乱！”孩子们叽叽喳喳地叫道。孩子尖锐的嗓音让Lou头昏脑胀。再看看他们穿戴的那些塑料垃圾吧，撒旦呐，两个世纪前这些东西还是令人悚栗的神圣符号，如今却在廉价商店里人人挑选！  
他重重地摔上了门。

敲门声又响起了，可能是今晚的第十次。Lou不由自怨自艾，像他这样注定载入魔法史的伟大术士，竟因经济困窘不得不蜗居城市一隅。他理应拥有一座府邸，地处荒野，人迹罕至却有幽灵频频探访，每个犄角旮旯都堆满秘密。他下定决心，假若有天他成为了一个富有的人……  
这个敲门的孩子实在是过分执著。Lou暴躁地几乎掀翻了桌子，“撒旦啊！”  
他屈服了。他冲过去开门，成吨的恶毒咒骂在他嗓子眼里蓄势待发。  
噢……  
“不给糖就捣乱！”David站在门前，笑得灿烂极了。  
可是Lou真的没有糖。

David对甜食的嗜好一开始就让Lou印象深刻。如果无人管束，他可以偷偷地把甜食当饭吃，纯糖配巧克力，布朗尼配冰淇淋，再来一杯甜腻腻的朗姆酒佐餐，他会把这些垃圾食品快乐地塞进肚子，像个不听话的孩子。令人费解。  
可David翻遍所有的橱柜，都没有找到半粒糖果。  
他撅起了嘴：“撒旦呐，Lou，你这过得算是什么日子！”  
Lou觉得他的这个表情中藏着什么高深的黑魔法，让他很没有办法。  
“你乐意的话，我们可以出去吃些点心。”  
David像是想到了什么好主意，他跳起来：“嘿，别那么无趣！”  
他奔到Lou的工作台前鼓捣起来，他小心地倒出一小碗跳蛙汁，加入少许星期二的月光和地精的笑声——那些小家伙委实难抓，好在你通常只需要它们的笑声就可以了，难就难在Lou的笑话几乎总是逗不笑它们——最后以一根承受过纽约人的长篇大论的电话线搅拌均匀。大功告成。  
“来试试吧！”David热情满溢。  
Lou从没见过这个配方，想必又是David试验出的新鲜玩意儿。作为一个黑魔法师，David可是大有前途。  
“这是做什么用的？”  
“知道了还有什么意思呢？”David把它送到Lou的嘴边。Lou顺从地啜饮了一口，剩下的被David痛快地倒进了自己的嘴里。  
所有的黑魔法师在职业生涯的开端，都会被家长或者师长告诫，绝对不可以随便吃下另一个黑魔法师给你的东西。Lou立刻意识到，这“另一个黑魔法师”，显然也包括David在内。  
“我没觉得……”Lou说了半句话就牢牢地闭上了嘴，因为，他惊恐地发现，自己的声音竟是可憎地尖锐，像个惹人厌的八岁男孩。  
另一个黑魔法师也忍不住大笑起来。他的笑声也像个八岁的孩子。

David的计划眼下已经再明白不过了。  
他从Lou的柜子里拽出一条白床单，随意地剪出几个洞眼后披在身上，矮下身子，再开口说起话来，谁都会认为这就是个扮幽灵的孩子。  
他显然觉得这有趣极了，笑个不停。但Lou宁死不肯披上床单，David只好屈服，“好吧，你可以假装是我的家长，但是你要忍住不说话！”  
这又让他笑得止不住。  
笑是会传染的，Lou也忍不住弯了弯嘴角，当然，他飞快地忍住了。

David沿着街，敲开了一家又一家的门，要到的糖多到捧不住，多到Lou的口袋里也全是花花绿绿的糖果。他终于觉得足够了，说：“我们回去吧。”  
他掀开粗陋的幽灵装扮，快乐地咬开一颗水果糖。  
Lou终于忍不住了。他无比僵硬地，用八岁男孩的声音问道：“这……这会维持多久？”  
“八九个小时吧，大概。”David手忙脚乱地把糖塞进口袋。  
又有一大堆恶毒的字眼堆在Lou的嗓子眼里了。但是他理智地忍住了。  
八九个小时！当然了，如果你的情人在天黑后敲响你家的门，你肯定也会有一些特别的想法。但是。但是。  
八岁孩子的嗓音！  
David终于注意到了Lou不善的神情。  
“你不要生气。”David有点不知所措。  
但你毕竟也没法生气，如果你的情人用八岁孩子的声音对你说话。  
“我没有，我没有。”Lou低声嘟囔道，从口袋里摸出一颗糖拨开来塞进了嘴里。


End file.
